The Babe Little Toaster
by xXSmexGedditXx
Summary: This is the continuation of the Brave Little Toaster movies that my sister showed me, each chapter is going to be on a movie and things I think I should have happened. I love these movies and have some plot twists planned for the 3 chapters if any of you are fans of the series ;)) If you like this story go read the Dustyn Files and Babe Little Toaster Does Highschool: A Prequel!
1. Chapter 1: The Plugs and the Sockets

Chapter 1: The Plugs and the Sockets

AN: His toast his hot like a babe (you'll geddit ;))). SO to Tara for the inspiration!

The Brave little toaster was sitting and looking out of the window of his new modern apartment having just been fixed by the master. He always loved getting the masters attention because that meant that he was his favorite. The master was currently doing an interview for his college sp all of the appliances were home alone and could move around all they wantewd. It was good to be home where the master was.

"Hey toaster" Radio said in his 50s announcer voice. "Somethings wrong with Kirby. We have to go check on him in the closet". Toaster was nervous. He didn't like being the leader when something was wrong with his friends. He used his little toasters feets to hop off of the window and to the closet where Kirby the Vacuum was in stoarge.

Kirby was alwayas really salty. Probably because he didn't habe any arms. Kirby couged up some dust like he was sick which made toaster really nervous. He couldn't get sick, the master had just fixed him! He opened the closet door with a squeak and Kirby sat there looking like he had just cleaned up kitty litter. He doesn't DO kitty litter. Toaster nervously peaked in.

"Hey Kirby? You okay? I heard you were sick and thought I would check up on you". Kirby looked at him with his mean vaccuum eyes.

"Yeah Toaster, I am sick. The master cleaned his room before he left this morning and it was real dusty under his bed. I need to be emptied" Kirby said coughing again. Toaster didn't know what this meahnt and looked a him.

"Oh. So you're going to have to wait for the master to come home and clean you out?" He said worried about how Kirby was feeling. Kirby continued

"The master could be gone all weekend. I might have to stay like this for days. You don't want me to suffer do you?" Toaster looked nervkus. He wasnt getting the message.

"Toast, you gotta empy my bag, I'm all full up," Kirby problaimed. Toaster was nervous. He had never been in Kirbys bag before. Toaster laughed nervously.

"stop getting upset Toasty, I'd do it myself byt i don't have arms" Klirby continued. "You gotta do it, or else I'll huff and puff and blow everything all over the house." That frightened Toasty even more. He master would be upset if he came home ot a messy house.

"Alright, I'll do it," Toasty sed nercously. He was very nervous. He didn't want to climb into Kirby, but as the leader, he recognized it was his duty. Toasty hopped uyp and unzipped Kirby's bag, ready to clear it out.

It was messy in there. Toasty coughed as the dust started to pour into the slots of his toaster parts. "It's awfully dsuty in here Kirby, you should clean more often," Toasty remarked.

"I would, but I don't have arms, remember?" Kirby angrily responded. Toasty got back to work, attempting to clear out Kirby's bag for him. It didnt look nearly full enough to be making Kirby spit out dust, it was only halfway filled. "Something else must be causing him promblems" Toaster thought out loud. Kirby couldn't understand him because Toaster was still in his bag.

As Toaster looked around for what could be making Kirby sick he saw something moving in the piles of dirt. "I didn't know that the master had any pets. It must have gotten suxkwd up in Kirbys bag last time he was cleaning the apartment". Toaster wobbled over careful not to step on it.

Toaster wiped away the dust from the moving clump and saw something shiny and metallic. What he saw was a small appliance like he had never seen before. It looked like a tiny toaster! But it was strang, it also had a tiny bag on his back like that of a vaccuum cleaner and the slot on top of its head looked like it sucked stuff rather than heated things up. Toaster was nervously shocked. He din't know what this meant and wanted an explanation.

He climbed out of Kirbys bag holding the tiny pouched toaster and showed it to Kirby. "I found this in the bag" the confused little toaster said with suspicion. Kirby looked much better now but also very guilty. "Oh toaster, I knew this would happen." Kirby the vaccum said sadly. "Knew what would happen?" Tasoter said even more confused. "Toaster, when two appliances get very close to each other, sometimes their love can cause a new appliance to form between them," Kirby began to explain. "The bond we shared through our adventures to reunite with the master must have breated this beauty."

"But how can that be?" Toaster exclaimed "I thought you were a boy vaccuum!" He exclaimed!

"What did you want to be a gay?" Kirby said looking angry and happy at the same time. "We have a ababy now Toaster! This is really special!' Kirby plugged himself in and zoomed over to meet his new baby.

But Toaster was still confused "Well what is it? It looks like a toaster but also a vaccuum. Look, he has a bag just like yours"

"He's ours, and he's perfect," Kirby said sweetly. "He's so adorable."

Toaster didn't want to admit it, but the more he looked at his child, the more he began to feeel a warm feeling within him. He didn't want to say it, but he felt happy looking at his son, and proud to know that he helped bring this beautiful appliance into the world.

Toaster Hopped into the kitchen with his new son to tell the other kitchen appliances the good news.

"Hey guess what everybody. Kirby and I have a son! I just delivered him int the hall closet!" Most of the appliabnces looked thrilled at the good news but Lampy, who was hanging out with the faucet, looked appalled.

"Holy mother of edison! Whats the master going to say when he comes home and sees that?". Toaster frowned. He hadn't thought what master would say about his new bundle of joy.

"Lampy!" Blanket cried out slithering in from the bedroom."Thats not a very nice thing to say! The master loves all of us" but Lamoy wasn't convincved.

"But thats because the rest of us are useful. What is that thing and what does it do?" Toaster looked down as the squiggly little toaster baby. Lamp was sort of right. What was the master going to do about a littkle toastre with a vaccuum bag attatched to it? Toaster sadly wobbled back into the living room feeling disappointed all over again. Kirby looked concerened.

"What's wrong? Don't they like our child?" She said. "No" Toaster replied. "They are all worried about what the master will think about him. They don't think the master will let us keep him. Kirby gasped in horror. "No! You don't think …" she trailed off. The toaster nodded sadly and looked nervous about how to break this to his sweet, gentle Kirby.

"I think we might have to give him up for adoption" He said. Kirby pretended not to care but was secretly depressed about the thought of giving up the child vaccuum. He was going to be named Dustyn, after Kirby's father. Toaster went back to the kitched to grab a piece of bread to taost while he thought things over. The sad couple (well not couple because they werent dating) said their goodbyes and prepared to give up Dustyn. The modern appliances knew just what to do. When the baby was brought up to the windowsill they threw him out into the dumpster below just like they did when they were jealous of the old appliacnces. Dustyn was then carried away to Ernies Disposal junkyard where maybe he would be given a new home but would proably be taken care of by rhe junkyard crusher

Toaster and Kirby were sad but they knew it was for the best.

"I need a smoke," Toaster said sadly, after having to get rid of his child. He grabbed anoter piece of toast and sat out on the window-sill. Overlooking Ernier's disposal, and thinking of his little Dustyn, Toaster sat a piece of bread in his toasty bits and began to burn it. He let out a single tear as he thought of the things htat had happened today. But only one tear because he iddnt want to short circuit himself.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mistress for the Master

Chapter 2: A Mistress for the Master

AN: Time for chapter 2 you guys! Hits one takes place after the dsecond movie, The Bracve Little Toaster to the Resuce, and it focuss on the wedding. Hope you guys enjoy and can't wait for chapter 3 to come out! Thats when the plot is really going to get OUT OF THIS WORLD (geddit? ;)))

The Master has just graduated from college and propsed to his girlfriend with a boys name Chris. All the appliances thought that it might be short for Christine but they weren't sure. It was now time for their wedding and weveryone was exictied. Toaster was nervous though. It wasn't his wedding but he wanted the master to be happy and didnt know if Chris would make him happy. She tried to vacuum up kitty litter with Kirby once and he doesnt DO kitty litter.

He saw Chris in her wedding dress. The dress was pretty but he thought she was kinda fat. She might be preganant, maybe thats why they were getting married Toaster thought. Sometimes he could hear them in the apartment at night and it made him so jealous. He remembered when the masters night time fun was all for him. He went out and toasted some toast before the ceremony started to calm his nerves.

The synagogue was bursting with energy fromn the animeals and appliances. Everyone was taking their seats with all the animal friends in the front. They even moved the supercomputer from the museum so he could witness it. Toaster was nervous. He was the best man. The master saved the best job for his favorite appliance. For his best man speech he was going to recount all the times he made toast for the master before school. Kirby was going to be the ring bearer and Blanky was going to be the flower girl. Radio was going to play the bridal music through his radio face nd lampy didnt have any job to do. He felt a little left out but he knew Master wouldnt exclude him on prupose.

Everyone went quiet as the wedding started. Chris walked down the isle being led by Sebastian the monkey because she had no father to take her. The Master just smiled at her making toaster feel even more jealous. He wanted to go have another slice of bread to smoke but he couldnt get up mid ceremony even if he didnt approve of the wedding.

"Yarmul-kiss the bride" said the Rabbi. And so they did. Toaster was nervous and already felt like he was being replaced as the masters sidekick. When suddenly …. He heard a gasp from the altar!

They went to stomp on the wine glass to make it official but there was nothing three, only the floor. The catering staff ran around trying to help but they couldn't. They were out of wine glasses! They couldn't finish the wedding without the glass and everyone started to panic. In a moment of bravery lampy jumped from his place int the audience and onto the altar underneath the masters feet. At first the master looked horrified but realized what had to be done. He stomped on Lampy hard until his bulb broke with a sickening crunch. Lampy cried and whether or not it was from pain or joy was unknown. Maisie the cat covered her kittens eyes

Lampy had sacrificed himself so the master could officially get married. It was now that Toaster knew what a beautiful ceremony it was. He wiped away his own tears. They had his blessing becasue his friend gave up his own life for it so they must be worth it.

2 weeks later they were packing up thre apartment. Everyone missed Lampy. The master had packed away the crushed limp corpse of the lamp into a box unwilling to let his friend go. Maybe they would bury him at the old house which they were moving back into. Toaster was nervous knowing that that was in the house. He had been toasting more and more, going through a whole half a loaf of bread a day burnt to a crisp. He had just been so on edge. Then suddenly Chris walked in.

" Master?" she said looking for her new husband. He walked ni from the other room. He eyes were red like he was also sad and crying about his dead lamp. Chris didnt look sad. What a toatal B. Toaster was mad but nervous about what she wanted. She didnt say anything but took out a box from behind her box.

"Oh, is that another wedding presetn?" he said taking it from her. His face was so surprised when he opened it. It was a new lightbulb! He ran to the box where lampy was and unpacked him. You could see where the stomp marks still were but the master didnt care. He hurriedly screwed in the new lightbulb and Lampy came back to life. Both of thier faces lit up in joy. Toaster now thought that Chris was nice and would make a good wife and wasnt fat.

"You to have seen death" radio said all sad. Radio was never the same ever since he had to give up his tube to save Wittgenstein. It wasn't until the replacement came in from Nome, Alaska that he was repaired. Ever since, he'd talk about how he'd seen the other side, and how it changed him. He was kind of a downer now.

"It was ok, I just couldn't see without my bulb. And i'm only a little dented. Someone should have plugged me in so I could tell you I was okay!" Lampy said cheerily. He didn't seem too sad that he was left in a box for 2 weeks. Radio drooped a little feeling lonely because he was the only one who had died.

"I'm so sorry we had to hurt you Lampy, but without any galsses, we couldn't have finished the wedding," the Master said sadly.

"Thats okay, master! I would do anything to make your special day run smoothly. Even give up my own life!" He said making a joke because like he just said je was fine.

"We're glad to see that you're ok!" Chris said gladly. Chris was part of the family now, so she cared for all of the papliances as much as the Master.

"Than you Crhis, I thouht you wouldn't be good for MAster, but I now know that your very nice," Lampy said nicely.

They all laughed togehter and finished packing. Toaster was nervous to move back to the old house, but he was excited to see all of his friends at the old house. They finished packing up and everyone got in the car to go and start their new lives at their old house.


	3. Chapter 3: Make Mars Great Again

Babe Little Toaster Chapter 3: Make Mars Great Again

A/N: The thrilling conclusion to the Babe Little toaster! Toaster and the gang make it to Mars again to see how things are, when they're in for a big (you'll geddit ;)))) surprise! Thanks again to my big sis Tara for the inspiration! Can't wait to read and find out ;))))))

Tinselita asn the appliances and Ratso the rat are all watching Robbie the baby master play with the new toys he got for Christmas last month. Toaster was having his daily smoke of toast when the little baby master crawled over. He was a cute kid even though he was Chris's son and he stopped toasrting early so that the master Robbie could have some bread to eat. Having the baby back and safe made him less nervous so he smoked less. Tinelita came down off of the Christmas tree to talk with them. "Is't Christmas magical?" she said. Kirby was determined to be a salty spoil sport. "Its february. There is no Christmas magic" He said grumpily. Toaster ignored him being mean.

He knwe that since that master and mistress had a baby and also Christmans happened that Kirby was thinking more about family and the baby they gave up. Toaster felt it to. But now that the master had a baby he had less time to spend with his favorite appliances so he was extra lonely. Radio was really emo now, Lampy was annoying, Kirby was becoming distant. Blanket was okay but he was blanket and you couldn't really have a serious conversation with him. He needed a distraction and then remembered that there was a whole outer space to explore that they kew how to travel. "Hey I wonder how Mars is doing with all our new friends trynig democracy? Whos in for her a space road trip?" He asked to the room. Lampy and Blanket were excited, and Radio played a song that sounded kind of like jazz but maybe the happy kind, but Kirby only pouted and said he would go to not be alone. He was mad anyway that they troied to make him clean up kitty litter the other day. (AN: I know they don't have a cat anymore but it snowed at christmas and my parents use kitty litter for the car for something and they use it to. They spilled some in the garage)

They took the ceiling fan when the master wasn't looking that night and tied it to the laundry basket. The washing machine said "don't worry about the dirty clothes guys! I'll wash them while you're gone so they wont be mad" and wished them luck. Tinselita gave up her hair again cause they were out of popcorn (Chris wasn't good at grocery shopping and forgot it) so that they could go back to space. When they got to Mars everything looked normal until it didn't and they saw it. Nazi flags everywhere! All of them gasped especially tinselina who had only ever experienced the joy of the holidays and not Nazis.

The whole planer was like world war 1. All the appliances were marching like Hitler did. Radio who was brave because he didn't care about life and knew about the nazis because he was from the 50s tapped on the ovens shoulder standing next to him. He had the hitler symbol (swastica?) painted on his door. "Think of a quote for the oven" he said smiling. He seemed really friendly and nice to Radio. He said back in his 50s voice "Where did you get all of the flags? I thought that your problems were over" he said. The oven was very helpful. "We found them in the old freezer part of the last leader. I heard he was in the war and we thought they looked cool. The new leader likes them!". All the appliances were confused. "What new leader?" Toaster said nervously. He thought this sounded bad. The oven noticed him for the first time and looked really mad. "What are you doing here?" he said. He got turned on and fire started coming out of his stove. Blanky hid behind kirby because he was the biggest.

Toaster was nervous. "Me? I was visiting. I thought we were friends" but the oven didn't think so and called for more guards that surrounded them. He said "Friends? With you? We don't like your kind here and now I have to take you to the leader to be punished". He sounded really serious and they all were scared.

The guards took the appliances but especially toaster and kirby to the supreme leader who sat on top of the old refriderator who used to rule. It was a small appliance wearing a cloak and looking intimidating. He was small and had a small vaccuum bag on his back. His face was shiny and reflective. They looked really hard at him. He seemed familiar.

It was ….. Dustyn! Toaster wobble ran over. "Dustyn? Is that you son?" he said about to cry but holding back because you can't plug a toaster in when wet and then he would turn off. The mysterious half toaster half vaccuum stranger stepped into the light. He had Kirby's nose. Toaster was nervous and feeling overwhelemed so he grabbed his emergency toast out of Kirby's bag and started smoking. He had never burnt bread so fast in his life. Kirby turned his back on him

"Why did you make Mars a dictator again?" Toaster said in a sad voice. "I didn't raise you to be evil. I taught you to love America". Dustyn shook his head at him so kind of most of his body and frowned. "You taught me that only the strong and useful should survive" Dustyn bitterly responded. He then told his tale of the junkyard to his parents.

"It all started after you sent me to the junk yard," Dustyn began to explain. "The junk machine started to crush me, but he said I was too juicy to be crushed, so he sent me away. It made me sad to be rejected again, so I wandered the world looking for machines like me. Eventually, I found this old computer dude who said that he knew you guys from college. He sent me to Mars where I could be with fellow appliances who felt outcasted. The hearing aid raised me and taught me how to lead. After he left, I became the new leader and am going to rule Mars with an iron fist"

"But Dustyn! We love you and never wanted you to leave! We were forced to send you away! What do you think would've happened if the master saw you?" Toaster quickly responded.

"The master should love me for being a good appliance, nto for what I look like!" Dustyn bitterly said.

"But what if he would love you? We'd never actually know," Toaster said, glancing at the other appliances. Kirby nodded his head in agreement with Toaster's unspoken plan. The other appliances were uncomfortable, but went with it.

"Are you saying… I can come home… with you guyus?" Dustyn started to cry.

"Of course my son," Toaster said, proud of who his son had beomce.

It turns out all Dustyn needed to not be like Hitler was a family and now he could go back with them and be good again. He told all of the appliances that Toasters and Vaccuums were actually okay and that he was the child of them. At first they didn't want to accept it but then they realized they should all get along. If their leader could be good again they could to. They flew all the way back home while Toaster and Kirbu got to know their son on the way back. They had a granddaughter from dustyn and a blender named Blendi-Turnin. They would live a really happy life in space now that their nazi dad was gone.

All of the appliances made it back safely. However, without the popcorn, Tinselita needed to sacrifice her clothes as well. She was sad, but knew that Chris would make her new, pretty clothes again, so it was OK. Maybe she could have dresses for other holidays and not just be about Christmas. Chris may be really forgetful, but at least she could sew kinda nicely and maybe an okay mom. She always kinda looked like a mom

As all the appliances got back into place, Dustyn realized he didn't know where to go. There wasn't a place for a Vacuum-Toaster hybrid to go. Nervously, he stayed near Toaster, excited to see what his master would think. Would he haver a good place in the master's home?

As the master's came downstairs aftera good night's rest, they were confused by the new appliacne sitting on their countertop. Master looked at it, ttying to figure out what it was, while Chris looked off somewhere else.

Robbie the little master however was quick to react. He even spoke his secomnd words: "Dustyn!" He slinked over to Dustyn and gave him a biiiiiiiiiiiiig hug. Chris and Master realized that even though Dustyn was odd, Dustyn could be loved all the same. As a vacuum toaster, he could clean up the crumbs that would be dropped by the toasted toast! Everyone followed suit and hugged Dustyn, too. Dustyn felt warm and happy inside. After the hug ended, Toaster leaned back into the window sill and put a piece of toast in on low. He knew everything would be all right.


End file.
